


Burned Into My Skin

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [97]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Librarian Jared, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you can, how about a soulmate au, where the name of your soulmate is etched into your skin. Jared is all "wtf kind of name is Jensen", while Jensen is frustrated because of how common a name Jared is. They both feel like they'll never meet they're soulmates and are pleasantly surprised when they do. Bonus points for librarian!Jared and hot library sex. Bottom!Jared, top!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Into My Skin

**Prompt** : If you can, how about a soulmate au, where the name of your soulmate is etched into your skin. Jared is all "wtf kind of name is Jensen", while Jensen is frustrated because of how common a name Jared is. They both feel like they'll never meet they're soulmates and are pleasantly surprised when they do. Bonus points for librarian!Jared and hot library sex. Bottom!Jared, top!Jensen.

 

Jensen was six-years-old when it happened. Nothing particularly important and there were no memorable moments. But his arm blazed like it was set on fire and the next thing he knew the name _Jared_ was burned onto his hand. “ _Oww!”_ He ran to his mom, crying because the name of some strange boy was on his hand and no matter how much Jensen washed his hands it wouldn’t go away.

Surprising to Jensen, however, Donna looked absolutely delighted. She cheered up right away and whispered into Jensen’s ear, “That’s the name of your soulmate.”

As Jensen grew up he realized the problem with his soulmate named Jared. It was a really fucking common name. There were two Jared’s in his elementary school and four in his high school. Jensen tried to sneak a peak at all of the Jared’s in his life, but none of them had _Jensen_ etched on any part of his body. Jensen only met more Jared’s throughout his lifespan and after a while it became too creepy to check out every guy named Jared. When he was brave or drunk enough he’d approach one of the Jared’s and show him his hand, but none of them were Jensen’s Jared.

When he graduated college and still there was no showing of Jared, Jensen decided to forgo the pain and irritation of searching for his soulmate and just give up.

“You could cover a lot more ground if you made a Facebook,” Danneel pointed out.

Jensen snorted. “I’m not going to buy into that stupid system. Just a bunch of high schoolers and old people posting pictures with coffee cups and vegetable gardens. No thank you.”

Danni shrugged. “Well, if you want to be alone forever I’m not going to stop you.”

*  
Jared was five-years-old when he felt the searing pain on his forearm and then the glowing print of _Jensen_ appeared. He started screaming and ran to his mom desperately, begging her to remove it. Sherri shook her head and explained that, “You can’t ever take it off, Jared. That’s the name of your soulmate. You should be thrilled that you have it so young!”

Jared wasn’t thrilled, and he also wasn’t thrilled with the name he was stuck with. When he googled “Jensen” he got a lot of people with the last name Jensen, but no first names. “He’s one of those socially retarded people who refuse to get a Facebook,” Jared griped.

Chad shrugged sympathetically, his own soulmate Sophia getting coffee for the three of them. “I’m sure you’ll find him, Jay. Soulmates are drawn to each other, like magnets. I’m sure you two are both in Texas at least.”

“Or he’s in Canada or France or Germany,” Jared replied dully.

“Don’t give up now,” Chad scolded. “You need to find him!”

Jared had always been a bit of a romantic and enamored with the idea of soulmates. Everyone else was used to the idea and it wasn’t riveting to the majority of adults, but he often found himself tracing _Jensen_ on his arm and daydreaming about their meeting. He checked Facebook every day in case a new profile popped up, but no Jensen ever showed up. He didn’t give up, though. He took a job at the library and spent his spare time reading book after book about soulmates and rumored ways to find yours. Some of them seemed outlandish, like adding horseradish to every meal, but others seemed somewhat feasible. He loved the romance of the idea and kept searching. He kept his ears perked up to try and catch the name “Jensen” on the wind or checking ID’s on library cards instead of just lazily scanning them.

Day after day and method after method Jared never found his Jensen.

*

Danneel persuaded him to go to the library to check out a book on soulmates and try and “educate” himself. Jensen didn’t particularly care but he figured it would get Danneel off his back if he checked out a book and read it a little. There was a huge library a block from his house so on Saturday he went down and gain some kind of knowledge on the subject.

Unfortunately the library was even bigger on the inside and Jensen didn’t want to waste his Saturday walking down isles and isles of books before stumbling on the correct one. There was a shaggy haired kid at the front desk reading a book so Jensen went to him for help. “Excuse me?”

The man jolted up out of his reading and brushed back his bangs. “How can I help y–,” The boy froze in the middle of his sentence and Jensen followed his gaze to his hand.

“Oh, yeah. Common name, isn’t it?” Jensen said. “I’ve had no luck so far. That’s actually why I’m here, to try and see if there’s something that can help me.” The boy rolled his lip between his teeth and Jensen internally groaned. “Dude. I need help finding a book.”

He looked up nervously. “Are you—is your name Jensen?”

Jensen’s brow furrowed. “How did you know that?”

He gaped at him and pushed up his sleeve. Jensen’s breath caught when he saw _Jensen_ scrawled in neat writing on the boy’s—no, _Jared’s_ —forearm. “Oh my god,” Jensen grasped. “You’re my soulmate.” Jared looked ready to cry and Jensen felt disappointed. “Am I not everything you wanted?” Jensen asked.

Jared launched himself across the desk and suddenly he felt huge arms wrapped around his body. “I thought I’d never find you. But I _did_!”

Jensen staggered back with the force of Jared’s hug but managed to get his arms around the kid. “I’m right here, Jared.”

“I’ve had so many dreams about this,” Jared murmured. He lifted his head and Jensen say lust in his eyes. “You’d find me and then kiss me lovingly and then push me down and fuck me until I’m begging to come.”  
“Jesus, kid,” Jensen groaned. His dick was hardening with both the excitement of Jared’s words and his soulmate pressed against him.

“I’m not a kid,” Jared protested. His voice was muffled because his face was pressed against Jensen’s neck. “I’m 25.”

“You’re a year younger than me,” Jensen replied. “Kid.”

“I hate you,” Jared grunted. Jensen chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Jared’s head.

“You’re a sweetie and everything,” Jensen said, “But I’d really like to get to the more physical part of our relationship now. Like _right_ now. Because my dick is asking me to.”

Jared took his head out from the crook of Jensen’s neck and smirked. “Oh yeah? You feeling horny, Jensen?”

Jensen kissed him fiercely. “You have no idea.”

“Good.” Jared replied. He undid his belt buckle and tossed his shirt off, letting it land behind the desk. “Because I want you to fuck me over my desk.”

“People could see us,” Jensen hissed.

Jared winked. “They could.”

Jensen groaned and started to strip his clothes off. Jared matched his pace and the two of them shed their clothing. Jensen admired his soulmate’s beautiful body. He was pure muscle and Jensen felt like drooling. He didn’t understand how one person could be so completely stunning and his hands went to examine the smooth planes of his body. “You’re very attractive.”

Jared bit Jensen’s ear and then sucked on the soft lobe. “Me? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You must have people _desperate_ to be your soulmate.”

“Yeah, well there was only one person I was destined to be with,” Jensen murmured. 

“Hells yeah,” Jared cheered.

Jensen rolled his eyes and turned his naked mate around and bent him over his desk. “You got any lube?”

“Obviously,” Jared drawled. “Look behind the stack of books on the ground.”

Jensen groaned at the effort but fished the lube from behind his desk and drizzled it his on his fingers. He wiggled his fingers inside Jared, scissoring and fucking him on the digits. Jared whimpered and squirmed against the desk. His nails left scratch marks on the soft oak desk. Jensen forced a third finger inside and fished around until his fingers pressed against his prostate. Jared moaned and pushed his ass into Jensen’s hand. “That’s it,” He muttered. “Your ass is desperate for it.”  
“Yes,” Jared moaned. “Please.”  
“Don’t worry, Jared. I’m gonna take really good care of you, and that sweet ass of yours,” Jensen promised. He dripped more lube onto his cock and then lined bu with Jared’s whole. He gently pushed the head of his dick inside and listened to Jared’s whimpers of _more_. Jensen happily obliged and shoved the rest of his cock inside his soulmate. Jared let out a gargled moan and his hips jerked.

“Fuck,” Jensen moaned. “You’re so tight. It’s fantastic.”

“Fuck me hard,” Jared begged.

Jensen easily complied and started to pull out and push back in. Jared’s body twitched and he let out another moan. Jensen smirked and slammed into Jared hard, aiming for his prostate. Jared’s sweat made the desk slick and Jensen grinned with the idea that any moment someone could come in and see Jared bent over and begging for Jensen’s cock like a whore. Jensen’s hips snapped forward and felt sweat from Jared’s back drip down his chest. The vice of Jared’s ass squeezed him and Jensen felt his balls tighten. “You’re gonna make me come so fast, Jare.”

“That’s the plan,” Jared teased. “Bet you come before me.”  
“It’s on,” Jensen shot back. His hand gripped Jared’s cock and stroked him slowly, twisting his hand on the head and using his nail down the delicate vein. Jared whimpered. He was trying not to thrust into Jensen’s palm but it felt so good and he felt himself on the brink of coming. “Jen–,” Jared cried out and his come splattered on the immaculate desk. Jensen smirked and then dug his nails into Jared’s sides as his own orgasm hit him.

Jensen slowly pulled out and watched his come slide down Jared’s thighs. He nuzzled Jared’s soft neck and placed a kiss. “As good as you imagined?”

“Better,” Jared said. “Was it worth the wait for me?”  
Jensen nodded fervently. “Absolutely.”

“Say,” Jared started. “What’s your last name?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a prompt here or make me super happy by leaving a request on my [tumblr](http://www.irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
